


Целитель без ножа

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды fandom The Eagle 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Целитель без ножа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды fandom The Eagle 2015

— Для такого очаровательного юноши вы ужасно нетерпеливы, мой милый Марк, — Ульпий Вителлий Тит тянется потрепать Марка по щеке толстыми надушенными пальцами, но тот отдергивает голову и кривится. Ульпий грозит ему унизанными перстнями пальцем, словно непослушному ребенку, и заходится наигранным смехом, от которого трясутся все его три живота и пять подбородков.

Эска тихонько переступает с ноги на ногу. Центурион не нетерпелив. Центурион зол, а последние дни в особенности, потому что ему больно: Эске ли не знать — с того дня как его купили, он не отходит от него дольше, чем на время похода в уборную. Нога донимает ночь от ночи все сильней, несмотря ни на какие сирийские притирания, которые раз за разом советует этот…

—…жирный белый червяк! — шипит центурион сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Эска старается сделать прикосновения еще более невесомыми. Безобразные рубцы, стянувшие кожу на бедре, красны и горячи на ощупь. — Если я еще раз услышу от него историю о его прадеде по материнской линии, которому это, — он тыкает пальцем в склянку с густой желтоватой, остро пахнущей мазью, которую оставил лекарь, — помогло от всего, я снесу ему голову и посмотрю, как эта дрянь поможет вернуть ее на мест… ммм!

Он тянется схватиться за ногу, но Эска успевает раньше. Мышцы на тыльной стороне бедра каменные, плохо соображающий от боли центурион вжимается в ложе, но скользкие от сирийского притирания пальцы Эски без труда проскальзывают ему под бедро и принимаются растирать сведенные судорогой мышцы. Через несколько минут центурион с шумом выдыхает, валится навзничь и дрожащей рукой смахивает со лба проступившие капли пота. Эска продолжает сосредоточенно мять ногу, стараясь не задевать рубцы.

— Все та же бесполезная мазь?  
Они вздрагивают оба. Эска ниже опускает голову и прикусывает губу, а центурион поднимает на стоящего в дверях дядю виноватый взгляд.  
— Все та же.  
Старый Аквила недовольно выдыхает, и Эска думает, что они с центурионом удивительно похожи, когда злятся.  
— В Дурине врачует мой старый друг. Если этот толстый дурень Ульпий и дальше намерен пользоваться прадедовскими методами, то я этого терпеть не стану!

Эска осмеливается поднять голову, только когда за ним с грохотом захлопывается дверь. Он жестом спрашивает у центуриона продолжать ли ему? Но тот коротко качает головой:  
— Вина.  
Эска встает с ложа, закрывает склянку и идет в погреб, на ходу вытирая скользкие руки о подол туники.

Целитель с ножом приезжает через две недели.


End file.
